


awh shucks its a creepr

by AdamYouRatYouLookLikeTheDog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamYouRatYouLookLikeTheDog/pseuds/AdamYouRatYouLookLikeTheDog
Summary: steve gets killed by a creepercrackfics
Kudos: 6





	awh shucks its a creepr

He heard the hissing and looked around, seeing a bright green figure in the corner of his eye.

He saw it glow red. Then. His health was low

he was dying

he then crawled on the floor for a while until a drowned gave him a Kiss and killed him

rip steve


End file.
